


there was only one bed ?

by Iittlesparkle



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, With A Twist, there was only one bed !
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 04:58:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15478182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iittlesparkle/pseuds/Iittlesparkle
Summary: Dan and Phil booked a room with a double bed, see what happened





	there was only one bed ?

When their taxi finally parked in front of the hotel’s door, Dan thought he might cry. They hadn’t sleep in an hotel room for a week now, which means he hadn’t been able to sleep with his boyfriend for the same amount of time. Don’t get him wrong, they didn’t always sleep together because sometimes he needed his space and sometimes Phil needed it too, but a week for them was _a lot._

A week of uncomfortable bunks and sleepless night without anyone to cuddle when he couldn’t find sleep. A week with only text messages at night so to not wake up the rest of the crew. A week without kissing, touching, _touching_.

They got in together and he got lost in his thought while Phil payed in advance for the room, nodding along to what the receptionist was saying. All they cared about was their shared bed, only minutes away now. She gave them the key and they were on their way, almost running to the room.

He struggled a few second with the key, but as soon as they entered the room, Phil pushed him against the nearest wall and closed the door behind them. It was already overwhelming, finally being this close after all this time, he felt like he was drowning, his eyes close tight but all his other senses alight. He could feel Phil everywhere, his lips on his, his hands running on his back, his sent all around him. When Phil pulled back to gasp for air, he decided he also wanted to see him. And that’s when he realised. Not only did he see Phil's sweet face smiling to him, he finally looked at the hotel room. At the beds. _Plural_. Single beds.

“Phil. Are you sure we booked a double bed?”

-

After a few minutes of panicking, they called the receptionist, who kindly explained she already told Phil that all double beds were already booked and this room was the last one, and that he didn’t seem to mind. Dan glared at him from the corner of his eyes while he ended the conversation.

"What! You were there too, if I remember correctly!"

"Hmmm."

They tried sticking the two beds together, but they were apparently bounded to the floor, making it impossible to move.

“What is this? An anti-fuckussy room?” Dan said, before repeating for the thousandth time of the night that he will ask for a refund. At this point, Phil just seemed tired and suggested they tried to sleep separately. Dan wasn’t okay with that, not even remotely, but he didn’t say anything and followed Phil in the shower, which was the second-best thing.

Phil gave Dan a back massage and then a head and of course, he felt a lot better.

-

The nice feeling lasted approximatively 30 minutes but as soon as the lights were out and he was alone in his bed, the frustration came back. He could hear Phil’s deep breathing on the other side of the room, but it wasn’t the same when his hand wasn’t running through his hair, when he couldn’t burry his face in his pyjama shirt for comfort. They could've at least chat before sleeping but Phil had had a migraine and Dan was left alone with his thoughts.

He stayed there, looking at the ceiling with a tight discomfort in his chest for at least twenty minutes, until he couldn’t do it anymore.

“Phil?” He called three times before he heard a faint grunt from the other bed.

“Can I sleep with you?”

“You won’t fit.”

“I’ll squeeze? Please?” Another grunt resonated through the room and Dan took it as an agreement, almost jumping off the bed. He then softly slipped under the cover, crushing Phil’s leg in the process.

“Fuck Dan !”

“Sorry! Spoon, it’ll work better.” Phil didn’t reply but he obliged in a sigh, letting Dan hug him tight to his torso and snuggle his face in his shoulder.

“You okay now?”

“Yeah, thank you babe." He sighed, finally content and comforted. He was asleep in minutes.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr : clouddaniel  
> twitter: clouddaniei
> 
> [tumblr](https://iittlesparkle.tumblr.com/post/176408271187/there-was-only-one-bed-rating-ga-warning-none)


End file.
